fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario X Star Wars
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Star Wars series. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode Star Koopa Mario ''Star Wars The fifty-first episode of the Mario animated series (sixty-third also counting the Zelda episodes) is a parody of ''Star Wars (currently known as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope). At the beginning the title instead of fading in like in all other episodes, it scrolls from the bottom of the screen, similar to how the written prologue does at the beginning of Star Wars movies. Mario's Plumber's Log then reveals that he, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad are on a mission to save a space colony of Mushroom people from destruction since King Koopa's alter-ego Darth Koopa was planning to blow up their planet. This is a reference to how Darth Vader uses his Death Star to destroy planets. As the episode starts, Mario's spaceship, the Flying Pizza is seen flying, immediatly followed by Koopa's Koop Star, in a shot reminiscent of the opening scene in the original movie, specifically how Koopa's ship flies over the camera. Also the background is similar to the movie, having the surface of a planet on the bottom of the screen, and two moons in the sky. Mario's Flying Pizza is slightly based on the Millennium Falcon, while Koopa's ship being called Koop Star is a reference to the Death Star, even though its shape is very different. Darth Koopa is then shown, and is clearly based on Darth Vader. Additionally, his sidekick Mouser is dressed as the Impirial officers. Koopa captures Mario's ship in the same way Darth Vader's Devarstator captures Princess Leia's Tantive IV, so the Flying Pizza crew Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad, prepare to fight using the lightplungers, basically sink plungers with a light blade coming from its cup, greatly resembling Lightsabers from Star Wars. Princess Toadstool then says "May the Pasta be with you", a spoof on "May the Force be with you". Koopa sends his minions the Stormtroopas, crearly based on the Stormtroopers, but unlike them armed with their own light weapons, that look less like plungers and more like actual lightsabers. After defeating the Stormtroopas, Mario engages on a fight with Darth Koopa himself, but is finally frozen along with the other three members of the crew. After defrosting them, Koopa reveals that he wants Princess Toadstool to convince the Mushroom People to surrender to him, possibly referencing how Darth Vader wanted Princess Leia to tell him the location of the Rebel base. After Koopa is convinced that the Mushroom people would never give up, he orders to activate the Birdo Ray, a weapon that would destroy the space colony's planet in 30 minutes, and is obviously a reference to the Death Star's Superlaser, however, to reference the Mario character Birdo, it fires an egg-shaped bullet, instead of a ray, as its name would suggest. He then orders the four to be thrown in the Intergalactic InSinkErator, the garbage disposal system of the ship, that would slice then, then compact them and then eject them in a Garbage Pod. This is believed by some to be a reference to the scene where Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Princess Leia Organa are trapped in the Garbage Compactor 3263827. They manage to survive and arrive on the Mushroom Colony's planet safely in the Garbage Pod, which appears to be based on the Escape Pod used in the movie by R2-D2 and C-3PO to reach Tatooine. The planet Mario and the others land on being deserted might be a reference to Tatooine too. The four then meet Obi-Wan Toadi, an old Mushroom person clearly based on Obi-Wan Kenobi, that then gives them four Mushroom Starfighters, so that they can penetrate Koop Star and disable the Birdo Ray. The Mushroom Starfighters, being X-shaped are likely based on the X-Wing starfighters from Star Wars. They then engage in a fight against Koopa's starfighters, oddly shaped like cooked turkeys, with it based on the final battle scene from the movie, even directly reproducing some scenes. Finally Mario reaches the core of Koop Star and destrys it using a Bob-Omb, blowing up the whole ship, referencing how the Death Star is destroyed at the end of the movie. File:TSMBSS_StarKoopa_DarthKoopa.png|Darth Koopa. File:TSMBSS_StarKoopa_Mouser.png|Mouser compared to an Imperial Officer. File:TSMBSS_StarKoopa_Stormtroopas.png|The Stormtroopas. File:TSMBSS_StarKoopa_ObiWanToadi.png|Obi-Wan Toadi. File:TSMBSS_StarKoopa_KoopStar.png|The Mushroom Starfighter flying near the Koop Star's surface. License DiC, that created the Mario TV show, holds no right over LusasFilm's Star Wars, in fact they only parodied the movies, while never directly referencing them. Category:Type 3 links Category:Links Category:Direct links